Misunderstandings
by writeme99
Summary: Chad eavedrops on Sonny and Lucy's conversation. What happens next can only be described with one word: CHANNY! Oneshot, please review!


**Lucy's back! And she's in love with a certain three-named jerkthrob. Anyway, read on! **

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** own nothing. Damn.**

"Lucy! What are you _doing?_" Sonny asked her best friend in horror. Lucy tore her lips away fromt eh cardboard cut-out of Chad Dylan Cooper that she was currently making out with and looked up in surprise.

"Nothing! Nothing!" she gasped nervously. She threw the cut-out onto Sonny's couch in her dressing room and smoothed her hair, trying to act casual. "So…uh…what's up, Sonny?"

Sonny ignored her question. "I can't believe you like him. If you knew what an awful, snobbish, self-centered _jerk_ he was then you wouldn't even stand watching him on TV, like me. I can't stand him, and I think he's one of the worst actors I've ever seen. And to be honest-"

Lucy cut her off. "But he's so _pretty!_" she protested, picking up the cut-out again and gazing into the baby blue cardboard eyes. "I just love looking at Chad, don't you?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, the real Chad Dylan Cooper was walking down the hallway when he heard his name on the other side of the door. He stopped and glanced at the name on the door. _Sonny Munroe?_ He grinned and pressed his ear to the door to listen clearly.

"And I think he's nice! He was nice at his birthday party, and he's nice on his show!" Lucy sighed dreamily. She hugged the cut-out to her body and swayed to the slow song in her head. "And that _hair._ Oh. My. God. And his eyes? I could die happy just looking in them."

Chad smiled even wider when he heard this. So Sonny liked him? She _had_ said his eyes were sparkly. Or, one of them. This fact deeply satisfied him. He knew Sonny couldn't go that long without falling in love with him. Why didn't this bother him at all? He pressed his ear harder to the door to hear what else she might confess.

Sonny looked at Lucy hugging the cut-out in disgust. She shook her head and headed towards the door without another word. She swung the door open and heard an "ow!" on the other side. She rushed to see who was hurt. "Are you oka-" She stopped when she realized who it was. None other than CDC himself. "Oh. It's you."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, it's me," he grinned at her suavely. Before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel and hurried down the hallway. He ran to catch up with her. "Wait! Wait."

Sonny gave him a confused look. "Yeah?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets casually and gave her one of his award-winning smiles. "So, uh, I heard you talking in your room."

She grimaced. "Yeah? Thanks for telling me, creeper."

"Well…" His heart started beating faster. What the hell? It was just Sonny. Maybe it was from the running. Yeah. That was it. "Did you mean what you said?"

Sonny sighed and relaxed. Oh. She had thought he was going to say something much worse. "Uh…yeah," she raised her eyebrows.

Chad's heart began beating wildly, and he felt his hands getting sweatier. He quickly pulled them out of his pockets. "Really, Sonny? Did you really?"

"Yes, really, now get out of my way." Sonny tried to move around him so she could get to the studio. She had no idea why he was acting so weird all of a sudden.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and pressed his lips into hers. Her eyes flew open, but gently closed when he held her face in his hands. Then she was kissing him back, and her hands were on his waist and his were on her shoulders and her neck and-

Wait. _What_? She had just admitted to _hating _him, and he was kissing her? She quickly pushed him away and wiped her lips on the back of her hand. "What the hell, Chad!"

Blue eyes wide and hair slightly ruffled from where Sonny had run her hands through it, he looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You just kissed me!" she threw her hands in the air indignantly. "Why?"

"Because…" Chad struggled to come up for a plausible explanation. Then he realized he didn't need one. "Because you love me!"

She looked at him, completely confused. "What? I have no idea-"

Chad brought his finger to her lips, interrupting her. "The time for talking is over," he said quietly. She glared at him with fury and impatience in her eyes. "I knew you'd fall for me eventually, but…miraculously, I don't mind," he smiled.

She pushed his finger away from her mouth in a mixture of shock and hope. "Really?"

"Really. I might even let you have me," he grinned and popped his collar, giving her a cocky smile.

"Fine." Sonny gave a teasing smile back.

"Fine." He took a step closer to her.

"Good." She took a step.

"Good." His breath tickled her face.

"Are we good?" Sonny lifted her chin so she was staring straight into the blinding blue eyes.

"Oh, we are so good." He whispered, without losing eye contact, and he placed another kiss on her lips, all the suppressed emotions bubbling over as he melted into her. They could have stayed that way forever, because things were just so, so _good._

**Sooo? What do you think? My opinion? Cute **** Reviews would be nice. The button's right there, ya know.**


End file.
